flxfmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Lonnigan
Sam Lonnigan, a hired gun representing Samura Heavy Industries, owes Edison Trent a million credits. Details Lonnigan meets Edison Trent on the planet Kurile in the Sigma-17 system, initially saying that Samura might be interested in buying over a ton of Boron that Trent recently acquired. They eventually signed the deal with Lonnigan promising to pay Trent one million credits, with the actual transfer taking place on Freeport 7 two days later. On the station, they had just finished signing the deal when the station was attacked. Lonningan was knocked unconscious by a collapsing bulkhead, but Trent pulled him to the escape pod. From that point until the rescue ship reached Manhattan, Lonningan was unconscious though the medics were sure he would recover. Lonnigan was taken to Ward 13 of the Williams-Creek Medical Center along with the other survivors (except for Trent). During questioning, he told the LSF that Freeport 7 was attacked by some strange-looking ships unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and began to claim that the government was somehow behind it all. After he told the investigators what he had seen, Lonnigan became targeted - although the details are not exactly clear, he was probably going to suffer the same fate of several other survivors, who died mysteriously and were never seen from again. At this point, Lonnigan became increasingly paranoid and managed to escape from Ward 13. He attempted to find Trent and warn him to flee as well, stopping by the bar and appearing to bystandards as being "pretty worked up." He found Trent on the landing pad shortly before Trent goes off to capture Sean Ashcroft. When Trent attempts to hold him for acount on the one million credits he still "owes" him, Lonnigan dismisses it due to the changed circumstances and in particular the threat that the government poses to all the Freeport 7 survivors. He is sure that when they find the manifest they will come after Trent as well. As he is warning Trent, two Liberty Police officers spot him and shoot him with a tranquilizer dart. He passes out and is taken back to Ward 13. Later on, Lonnigan escaped a second time, this time brandishing a side arm and killing a man in the process. He again went to find Trent, feeling that he owed it to him, though this time his demeanor was much different than before. In the last encounter, Lonnigan was confused - this time, he was determined and focused. He tried to warn Trent about the disappearing Freeport 7 survivors, saying that it was a greater conspiracy beyond simply The Order, but that the Liberty government was after the artifacts. He warned Trent to escape from Liberty while he still could, and took off running. As Lonnigan was attempting to cross the border into Rheinland space, he was found out by the LSF. Determined not to go into custody again, he engages them in a fire fight and is killed in the process. In his death, the LSF claimed that Sam Lonnigan was really Orillion, the leader of The Order, and that his death struck a crippling blow to the organization. Edison Trent dismisses this news as false, nothing that "This is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. He was a trader, and not even a good one. He didn't plan the attack on Freeport, but he almost got killed in the blast." He also said, "He wasn't smart enough to be a terrorist, much less lead them." Category:Characters Category:Kusari Category:Kusari Characters